


Stay if you Want

by NightmareJim (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Egos [3]
Category: Iplier egos, Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark is exceptional, Reader-Insert, feel good fic, hope it helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJim
Summary: Since @imagine-ego-trash was having a bad day and you enjoyed my Dark insert....I decided to type this on my Side blog.





	Stay if you Want

Soft piano music fills the halls of Ego Manor, every Ego is asleep or doing something constructive or interesting to them, but you couldn't sleep.

You were feeling unwell, Wilford didn’t feed you a ton of sugar...Bing didn’t skate with you, Dr. Iplier gave you a check up, the Google brothers all kept on you, Yan continued the game of dress up from yesterday, and King shared a snack with you.

You didn’t feel drained, or sad, or even hurt...so why did you feel awful?

You remained quiet and listened to Dark play, his melody calming you but not sending you into a comfortable sleep like always.

Normally you would avoid the giant grey demon but you didn’t know what else to do, you didn’t want to interrupt anyone's night...maybe you could sit in the room as Dark played.

With that resolve in mind, you stood up from your bed and wandered to the demon's office. Dark sat at his grandpiano in the opposite corner of the door, where a couch and two armchairs sat.

You sneak in and sit behind the closest armchair and listened to the music that Dark orchestrated, "You must be desperate if you are in my office."

You flinched, you hadn't even noticed that he stopped playing and walked over to you. Though you couldn't bring yourself to speak, a pathetic whimpering sound erupted from your throat.

Dark's eyes widened as he stared down at your quivering form and tearful face, he had made it clear that if you were to be kept that you were to stay away from him....

Seems his pathetic excuse for family couldn't even do that.

He stared down at you before speaking again, "You may stay, just be quiet."

You hiccuped, "I-I'm sorry, I don’t even know what's wrong. I'm just being stupid..."

Dark loomed over you and for a moment...you expected the worse, "Your emotions are valid, you are only human after all."

You nodded as Darkiplier returned to his piano, this time playing a slightly cheery tune. You fell asleep without problems, though Wilford did scold you about leaving your bed without alerting him about your whereabouts.


End file.
